fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
TMAOKHC08
is the eighth episode of The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! ''The English title from ''Harley's adventures is "Harley's valentine". Summary Hime gets a heart from some boy named Akira. But who is he really? Could he be an enemy?! Hime and her friends will have to find out for themselves as they tangle with a giant monster! Script TMAOKHC08/Script Plot The episode starts out with the cold open: Michiru and Kaoru travelling to the world's most secure patisserie. Michiru explains to her sister that the patisserie has never had a break-in in years, but the moment is interrupted when a red creme explosion blows up the patisserie. Fireworks of the same cream form a picture of Hime and Cure Chocolat, which Michiru and Kaoru react to in shock. At Utsukushisa High School, everyone in class gets a valentine card except for Hime. The popular bully Ariena Hiroshima taunts Hime, but Regina tells the bully off. Hime finds a card from a new male student named Akira, which makes Ariena shocked. Regina smugly smiles at Ariena's face before rushing to the club-room with Hime and the others. The Kiryuu Sisters and Bibury contact Hime and the others, telling them about a break-in. Akira follows the girls to the patisserie. He then comes towards Hime and compliments her before touching her hand and leaving. A flustered Hime flees the scene with the girls at the guards attack. On the way to the Sweets Dock, Michiru explains the concept of Valentine's Day to Cure Felice. Cure Chocolat attacks again and leaves behind the same image. Back at Hime's school, Ariena writes a love letter to Akira and sticks it into his locker while two students named Asahina Mirai and Misumi Nagisa watch. Back at the Patisserie Cure's hideout, Cure Chocolat buys a Gracklachite monster to destroy Hime. As Hime and the others are confronted by a pushy news spokesperson, Kaoru attacks him and the girls take off. Hime and the girls uncover and confront Cure Chocolat as she attempts to take the kirakiraru from the Ancient Sakura Tree of Power, but the Gracklachite attacks everyone and the tree resists the attack. Hime gets trapped in rope, but Michiru frees her using Moon Sword, Felice uses Emerald Reincarnation Bright to freeze the monster and Shamour uses her attack Lucky Paw Clover to trap Cure Chocolat. However, Chocolat and the Gracklachite attack and harm the girls before Ai could use her attack. Hime finds the rope and ties it around the monster (naming her attack "Hime-Chan! Super Tie-Up!") before Ai purifies it with "Kyupirappa!". Cure Chocolat flees the scene and the girls return to their home. Back at the school, Hime receives many Valentine's cards from her classmates. They explain that they were getting the surprise ready for her and they wish Hime a happy Valentines Day before Shamour reveals that Akira has dropped out of the school. Ariena realizes that she accidentally slipped the love letter into another student's locker instead of Akira's, causing her to scream as the episode ends. Major Events * Cure Chocolat, under the alias of "Akira", targets Hime's school. * Hime uses her sub attack "Hime-Chan! Super Tie-Up!" for the first time. * Shamour uses her attack "Lucky Paw Clover" with the name. Characters Heroes *Kokujin Hime *Cure Felice *Regina *Miss Shamour *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Ai Mascots *Bibury Villains *Cure Chocolat/Akira *Gracklachite (debut and only apperance) Supporting Characters *Ariena Hiroshima (debut) *Asahina Mirai (cameo) *Misumi Nagisa (cameo) Trivia *This episode is a parody of an episode from a show called Atomic Betty. This episode specifically spoofs the Atomic Betty episode "Betty's Secret Admirer". The following are comparisons. *The main protagonist gets a valentine/heart from someone evil. *A supporting character (in this case, Cure Felice) literally gives the protagonist a real heart after another character explains Valentines Day. *The showdown between the girls and the monster references the episode. *The part where Hime uses her attack also references the episode. *The creator of the spin-off series, SweetieandKaren4567, also is a fan of the Atomic Betty episode, so she has decided to parody it. *Asahina Mirai from "Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!" and Misumi Nagisa from "Futari wa Pretty Cure" cameo in the episode. Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan! episodes